Shelter From The Storm: A Criminal Minds HotchPrentiss Slash
by spectacularvernacular25
Summary: Heavy romantic content between SSAs Hotchner and Prentiss. When a snowstorm forces the team to be delayed in an Alaskan hotel, how will the agents make the most of their time?


"Shelter From The Storm"

_-For a very special woman, and my major inspiration for writing this_

-I do not own any rights to CM, and am simply borrowing the characters involved

It had already been one hell of a day—one of the longest and most grueling days of Agent Prentiss' extensive career. She had chased down some of the most infamous and elusive international terrorists during her time with INTERPOL, and working with the B.A.U. had exposed her to the darkest and most wicked depths of the depraved human mind. Still, nothing she had ever experienced could quite compare to the team's most recent assignment.

The Alaska State Police had found an alarming string of 6 rapes and murders occurring within a week's time, with a comfort zone and M.O. similar enough to make them concerned that they could be dealing with a serial killer who would likely strike again if not captured as soon as possible. All of the victims so far had been young women between the ages of 16 and 18, which, coupled with the frequency of the killings, made this case a high priority for the F.B.I. Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Aaron Hotchner had flown into Anchorage ahead of the rest of the unit to conduct some preliminary investigations in order to determine whether the local authorities suspicions of having an active serial killer were indeed true.

The trio barely had time to step down out of the jet before a representative from the ASP rushed to greet them. It was unusually cold, even for an Alaskan January, and the cold front quickly pushing towards the area was suspected bring with it a fearsome winter storm that stood to add another eight to ten inches of snow atop the near foot and a half that was already on the ground. If the weather predictions were right, then the team had little time to waste in getting their routine procedures started.

"You must be Agent Hotchner," said the burly uniformed man. "I am Lieutenant Davis with the Alaskan State Police. I was assigned to conduct our first assessment into what exactly we were being faced with here". He shivered from the cold. The thick, white clouds of breath coming from his mouth grew larger as he spoke, indicating that the temperature had already began to drop. "It wasn't until we started putting all of the pieces we had together that we got worried and figured we needed to phone into the Bureau for assistance. We haven't released anything to the press to keep the community from going into hysteria. Nobody wants to believe that something like this could be happening…I mean it just isn't something you see in a place like this…"

"Actually, this wouldn't be the first time." Dr. Reid interrupted. "Israel Keyes raped and killed 11 people across the U.S. between the years of 2001 and 2012 before finally hanging himself in his jail cell right here in Anchorage after he was captured. You know…"

"That's enough for now Reid" Hotchner cut the young doctor off before turning back to Lt. Davis. "Thank you for what you've done so far. When can we have access to your case files?" The man motioned towards a white fan that almost blended in to the snowy backdrop, noticeable only by the sound of a running engine and the exhaust it was pumping out through the muffler.

"I've arranged for transport to a nearby hotel. It's not much, but I hope you will find it accommodating enough for your needs. Everything we've documented so far should already be waiting for you in your rooms." The three agents entered the van, grateful to find a warm escape from the cold of the outside. It was a short drive to the hotel, which suited the team well after the lengthy flight over. They pulled up to the hotel entrance to find that the luggage they had brought with them had already been delivered. Agent Hotchner retrieved his rolling suitcase, shaking the loose snow from his suit jacket before approaching the receptionist's counter.

"Hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner and I was told that I had three rooms reserved and waiting for myself and my team." The clerk clicked around on her computer for a moment.

"Hotchner…Hotchner…ah, Agent Hotchner, yes…" her eyes left the screen and met Aaron's, and he could sense regret in them before she even spoke. "I'm sorry, sir. We've been exceptionally busy with travelers lately given the storm coming and, well, we only had two rooms available for your team. I do apologize, but it looks like two of you will have to share a room—at least for the evening. It's possible we can have some arrangements made for you tomorrow morning." She placed the packets containing the room keys on the counter. "I really do apologize for any problem this may…"

"It's fine, thank you. We can make it work. Hotchner cut her short. "If any openings become available tomorrow morning" He reached for the room keys and swept them up in one hand before turning to address Reid and Prentiss. "Reid, here's your key. Due to the situation at hand, Prentiss and I are going to have to share a room for tonight." Reid and Prentiss both seemed surprised at this decision.

"You know, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you, if you…" said Reid.

"It's fine, it is only for one night—end of discussion. Now, we have all had a long day and have a lot of work cut out for us tomorrow. Let's get situated and call it a night. We all need to be rested and ready to go in the morning." Without another word, Reid and Prentiss followed Hotchner to the elevator. The silence continued until Reid broke it.

"2nd floor, my stop…" he carried his belongings of the elevator. "I'll see you both at breakfast. Try not to work too hard without me." He disappeared down the hall as the elevator doors closed once more. Now alone, Prentiss shifted the conversation to a more personal topic.

"So…how are you doing…you know, since Hailey…"

"Fine." Replied Hotchner. "It has its moments, and it has been hard, but the remarkable thing about people is their ability to move past and learn from difficult situations. How are you adjusting to being back?"

"About the same, though it would be easier if it didn't feel like everyone was still mad at me about the way things turned out. It's not easy feeling like the pariah of the group."

"We are all here for you, and I hope you know that to be the case" said Hotchner as the elevator stopped again and the doors opened. "Come on, let's get to the room and take a look at those files while we still have some energy left."

"Sounds good." Prentiss agreed and followed Hotchner towards the door to the room they were to share for that evening. She couldn't help finding herself staring down her boss as he walked ahead of her, finding herself suddenly attracted to him and imagining what his body must look like underneath that suit. _Damn_. She had felt this way when she had seen him in the hospital after being stabbed by Foyette, but had been able to suppress her urges. Now, at the thought of spending the night in the same room as him, all of those feelings had come swarming back with great force. It seemed like an eternity before they finally made it to the room. Prentiss noticed that, as promised, a mound of manila folders that lay atop the room's small desk, but hoped blindly that Hotchner would not dive too heavily into them…at least not tonight. Try as she might to ignore her deviant thoughts, she had already started making other plans. She just needed the right opener…

"There's a lot more intel here than I expected there to be" Hotchner uttered as he glanced over the collection of folders. "I guess we had better get a head start on these tonight so we can be ready to jump in come morning." _Shit_. Prentiss knew this was going to be what would happen. Hotchner could never take his attention away from the job. _Should she just flash him? Would he get the hint then?_ No…she knew that she had to do this right if she wanted it to work…but what could she do. _Think, Emily_. She walked over to the window so as to not let him see her plotting. Glancing outward through the slit in the window blinds, she could see that the snow had already begun to pile up. As much as she despised this kind of weather, it gave her a new idea to try.

"You know Hotch, it is getting pretty bad out there. There's a good chance we are going to get delayed by the snow and have to wait a while before we can head out in the morning. Why don't we just take a break tonight and hit the files tomorrow over breakfast…you know, where there will be coffee." Hotchner's eyes met hers, and he could see the innocent, yet insistent look she was casting in his direction. He wanted to argue, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Secretly, he wanted a break from work himself—even if he would never admit it.

"Alright, but we start early tomorrow." Hotchner conceded. "I must be losing my touch. Do me a favor and don't tell the rest of the team I'm getting soft in my old age". Prentiss laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me. Want a drink?"

"Sure, a drink sounds good after a day like today"

Prentiss walked over towards the room's minibar, which unfortunately wasn't well stocked. She held up the only two pint bottles available for Hotchner to see. He barely looked up in time to not give away the fact that he had been temporarily sidetracked by how tightly her pants were hugging her ass. _Get it together, Aaron._

"Do you feel like whiskey or tequila?" She asked.

"Whiskey is fine, thank you." _Damn._ She was really hoping he would go for tequila, but anything with alcohol in it would work at this point. Once he got comfortable and had his inhibitions lowered, she knew it would be easier to make her move. She reached into the icebox in the mini-fridge and put a handful of cubes into two separate rocks glasses. She opened the bottle of whiskey and poured three seconds into each. As she was putting the cap back on the bottle, she hesitated…then poured two more seconds in each for good measure. She placed the bottle back atop the minibar and brought Hotchner his drink, taking a seat next to him on the edge of the bed. He thanked her, and she watched with patient eyes as he took the first sip. She hoped he wouldn't notice her staring, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him, and (if she had things her way) he would know just how badly before the sun rose. When he looked like he was starting to relax, she saw her opportunity and opened conversation.

"I hope this doesn't come off rude, but" Prentiss paused to take a sip of confidence from her glass "have you thought of being with another woman since Hailey?" Hotch chuckled lightly.

"Not for any extended period, but I have had my thoughts. I mean, I am human, but this line of work just doesn't give me a whole lot of extra free time to think about things like that." He took another sip. _I better be careful. I can't let her know that I've actually thought about her on more than one occasion…or that I had Reid take a room to himself intentionally. What's my next move?_

"Still" said Prentiss, "We are human. Anyone in particular?" She noticed Hotchner swallow a bit more heavily at the sound of her question. You didn't have to be a profiler to catch the signs he was starting to display. She knew she was close, and now she just had to seal the deal. "Anyone I would know?"

"No, no…nothing like that." Hotchner's eyes darted away as if to avoid hers, and Emily could sense a nervous tension in his voice. This was it. She had him where she wanted him.

"It's someone from the team, isn't it?" Hotchner took another sip from his glass instead of responding, still refusing to look in her direction. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Its me you thought about isn't it?"

"Emily, no. I wouldn't ever…" She stared at him in a look of disbelief. It didn't matter what he said at this point. The game was over, and she had won. She leaned over his lap and put her finger over his lips in a silencing motion. She was so close she could smell a hint of his aftershave and feel his breath against her neck. It was all she could do to maintain composure, as the tension building inside her was ready to explode at any second. "It's okay, Aaron, because I think about you too." She removed her finger from her lips and placed her own there instead. She could taste him, and it was amazing. It was every bit as good as she had dreamed it would be. Their lips locked and disconnected in brief kisses, but that soon became not enough for Emily. She sat directly on his lap and, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, began to slowly caress Hotchner's tongue with her own. It was smooth and wet, and she could feel her pussy dampening with every stroke and flicker. Before she knew it, Hotchner was pushing away from her. _Come on, Aaron. Not now. It was just getting good._

"Emily, you know we can't do this. If Strauss were to find out she would…" She stopped him mid-sentence.

'She won't find out, Aaron. Not if you do not say anything. Now just relax. I know you've been wanting some of this for a long time." She sat upright on his lap and raised her arms over her head. Slowly, she began to slip her shirt up over her head, revealing the lace bra that was now the only thing concealing her round, healthy breasts. She could feel Hotchner's lap growing against her crotch, and this only made her more excited. She gazed into his eyes as she pushed his back against the mattress and slowly fell on top of him. The couple once more locked in an embrace, and passionately resumed their make-out session. It wasn't long before Emily could feel Hotchner's hands sliding up her exposed back, and without a word he unhooked her bra with his left hand. _Damn, he's good_. It slid off without much effort, and Emily took her hands from around Hotch's neck just long enough to push it onto the floor. She sat upright once more, and beckoned for Hotch to do the same. He complied, and she began unbuttoning the suit jacket that she hadn't given him the time to take off. It quickly ended up on the floor next to her bra, as did his tie and shirt. With her breasts now pressed firmly against his bare chest, Emily could feel his heart beating in time with hers. Hotch gently pushed her back off of him, staring in awe at her smooth, perfect titties. He took them in his hands and began to caress them, which elicited a heavy moan from Emily. Hearing her outburst made Aaron want to pleasure her even more, and he took her nipple into his mouth and began to gently flick it with his tongue. As momentum grew, he began to burry his face deeper and deeper into her chest. He began to suck more firmly, causing Prentiss to drag her nails down his back in ecstasy. She could feel him growing harder and harder, and wondered if he could feel how wet she had become. She could feel her inner walls tightening, and knew that she would soon climax if she allowed him to continue. She wasn't ready to come just yet, and decided the best way to delay was to switch things up. She pushed away from Aaron's embrace and stood up, turning her back to him. All he could do was watch in awe as she began to seductively wiggle her hips back and forth, loosening her belt and unbuttoning her pants. She bent over, sticking her ass as close to his face as she could before slowly sliding down her pants and panties in one unified motion. Hotch could smell her dripping labia, but fought the urge to stick his face right in. He wanted to see what she had planned for him next.

She turned to face him again, now completely naked. She continued the tease a moment before dropping down onto her knees and pulling him to the edge of the bed. He now knew what lay in wait, and his erection was pressing so hard into the fly of his pants that he thought it would rupture. Prentiss unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his suit pants before pulling his zipper down with her teeth. The relief Hotchner felt when his penis was free to stand fully erect was indescribable, and Emily found herself quite satisfied with its size. She slid his pants down to his ankles before tackling his boxer-briefs, exposing his throbbing member. She took it firmly in one hand, stroking slowly with a slight twisting motion while cradling his balls in the other. She saw a look of pleasure engulf his face, and began to speed up her pumping motion. After growing bored with a simple handjob, Emily decided it was time to change things up. She lowered her head down and placed Aarons nuts into her warm mouth. Sucking gently, she began to jerk his hard cock even faster. He shuddered as he felt her tongue swiftly and hungrily moving around all over his balls. She stopped and looked up at Aaron, and after seeing his satisfaction began to lick from the back of his testicles all the way to the tip of his engorged head. She ran her tongue around it a few times before taking as much of his shaft into her mouth as she could. She wasn't expecting him to be so big. Before long, she could feel Aaron's hand atop her head, encouraging her to suck faster by pushing her face towards his cock. This exited her, and she looked up into his eyes while continuing to please him with her warm mouth. She began to suck faster and faster until he was practically fucking her face. She could feel his balls bouncing off her chin, and began to feel his hard-on swell even thicker. He had to be close, and she wasn't ready for the thrill ride to be over quite yet. She pulled back, letting his cock fall out of her mouth—a trail of saliva still connecting her lip to its head. She stood up and addressed Hotch.

"Now, it's your turn."

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him sensually onto his knees on the floor. She then stood over him, placing her pussy near his mouth. "Lick me." She said, and he obliged her. He licked up and down each side of her labia, then moved to gentle flicks against her clit. Emily began to feel powerful watching Hotchner in such an atypically submissive role, and shoved his face deep into her hole. She could feel his tongue stroking her walls, and wanted nothing more than for him to go further inside her. She began to grind her pussy up and down against his face, feeling the scruff of his beard on her thighs. She waited for him to go as deep as he could before grabbing the back of his neck and holding him there, wriggling her slit all over his face. As she released her hold, she realized that she couldn't take much more of this build-up. She needed him inside of her, and she needed it now.

She walked around Aaron and bent over the edge of the bed, insinuating that she wanted him to take her from behind. He took notice, and stood up behind her. He rubbed the head of his cock against her clit just long enough to get it wet again, then slowly inserted himself into her waiting hole. He pushed inward to the base of his head, allowing Prentiss to relish in the moment. Seeing her comfortable, he pushed all the way in slowly before pulling all the way back out and repeating the motion several times. He went in once more, this time remaining inside her. He began to thrust more quickly, and felt her ass backing up closer and closer against him with each lunge. He continued to vigorously fuck her, unable to recall any sexual act more pleasurable. He almost felt guilty, but all of that subsided when he recalled Hailey's previous indiscretions during their marriage. It faded even more quickly as Emily's hands reached back, fondling his balls and stroking his shaft as he penetrated her. She leaned upwards, placing her back against his chest as he continued to pound away at her pussy. She could feel him drawing closer and closer to climax, and wanted the night to end as she had always imagined it would. She forced him out, then flipped over and laid down on her back. She allowed him back inside of her before taking him once more in her arms. She leaned forward and whispered softly into his ear.

"I want to look in your eyes when you finish inside of me"

Hotchner had never been more turned on, and he began to thrust his hips with the same speed as before. They both began to exchange moans and grunts, with Hotchner gasping for bursts of air more and more frequently as he neared climax.

"Oh god, oh god, ooooohhhhhhh goooooooodddddddd!" Emily's walls tightened around Hotchner's rod as she let her juices flow loose. She could feel them flowing down her lover's raging erection. He sensed her climax, and thrust deeply inside her as he too reached orgasm. He let his cock linger fully engulfed in her pussy as he pumped every last drop of seed into her pussy. When he had finished, he fell without a word on top of her. The two lay in that position for a moment in complete silence, recuperating. When Aaron could finally catch his breath, he kissed Prentiss on her forehead before rolling over and staring upwards into the ceiling. He waited for her to speak, but instead she too rolled over into his arms and nestled her head against his chest. Before long they had both drifted asleep, still tangled up together in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
